User talk:TurtleShroom/4
You are viewing Archive Four. ---- Archive Hi TS!I see you archived your talk!Well, how did you do it?I need to archive mine, yet do not know how. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 20:51, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Judicial Robes Hmm. It might make for several running gags, such as Explorer hiding pranks under robes and Mayor McFlapp (who needs a bally article, wot wot?) tripping over his set of robes repeatedly... and each delegate having custom robes, and Explorer setting Mabel's robes on fire.... okay, I'll accept. I mean, there are so many ridiculous things we could do with robes: # Explorer can hide his pranks. # Mabel's robes can be set on fire. # Mayor McFlapp can trip repeatedly over his own robes. # When Judge Xavier attempts to stand on the chandelier and shout "ORDUUUUH!", he can fall and his robes would snag on the chandelier. # Each delegate can customize their own robe. # And much more.... [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:23, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ---- (P.S. ZOMG-YOUR-ROCKHOPPER-AND-YOUR-A-NINJA!!!!!!!!!) (P.P.S. Mayor McFlapp really needs his own article. As does the Czar.) Heh Well, when I made Darktan I was thinking of making somewhat of an SPM reference. Since I was the one who created him, I thought it fitting if I played as one of the two major villains. Too bad the story got removed though =/ (Talk to me!) Sk8itbot's Party Oh yes...forgot to tell you...the party was moved to server Snow Drift as Mammoth became full. Sorry if you missed it! --'Metalmanager The ' 20:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Um guys. I'm trying to read online stiff and all I'm getting is nothing but e-mails I need some me time sometime so please E-mail each other about this thanks Tails6000 22:47, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Random Spoof Instead of "Lotsa Spaghetti!", why not this? I actually made that up as I went along. Cheers! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 02:18, 25 February 2009 (UTC) heh funny and also best part Yeah thats funny and also 502nd or 3rd edit I can't remember also explorer Can you make me a siggy with my penguin thanks Tails6000 02:59, 25 February 2009 (UTC) RE: MAH BOI, This dinner is what all true warriors strive for (generic MAH BOI pose) And as for roleplay/Darktan's army, I'm terribly sorry about not participating, alternative school is owning me left, right and center due to them demanding that I intergrate back to mainstream schooling. Not to mention Graphics/Videos/GF. I haven't even had time to go on CP, and actually play the game. No pressure eh? I'll attempt to expand the articles soon. When I have enough time, that is. (Talk to me!) 03:47, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks so much for unnderstanding our point and for the suggestions. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 12:13, 25 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Weird Story of Absolute Craziness Wow... that would be the weirdest story ever written on this wiki. I assume it would be a n00b-ish accident made by Mayor McFlapp, who gets fired by Billybob (who secretly is the Author; yes, there are more jobs concerning the Fourth Wall). Meanwhile, Explora.... ???? *ahem ahem* Explora tries to set thing right as he, um... I mean, she (?!?!?!?!) figures out what happened. The firing of Mayor McFlapp catches the attention of Darktan, who then disguises himself as a normal penguin and applies for the critical position. After getting the job, he kidnaps Billybob and the Director (the third job concerning the Fourth Wall) and takes control of Antarctica. "Explora", Fred, Mayor McFlapp, and friends must quickly overthrow Darktan the Narrator before Antarctica is plunged into a real Dystopia... howzat? D'you like it? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 23:48, 1 March 2009 (UTC) (P.S. Today I sightsaw in Washington, D.C.! I went to the dried-up Reflection Pool, the Lincoln Mem, the Capitol, and Union Square!) (P.P.S. Nice MobileShroom siggy. "Beep beep beep beep yeah!" XD!!!) To explorer You gonna meet me and lovebirds on sleet? Tails6000 23:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Could I be there to? Speeddasher Yeah but hes not onna try to get on so lets wait till the weekend and also My b-day 3 days! Tails6000 00:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Help! Edit count. --Austin8310 22:39, 2 March 2009 (UTC)Hey! Austin8310 here. I got my edit count once, but I forgot how to do it. Can ya plz tell me? Austin8310 Thanks! BTW, do talk edits count? If so, i have about 50 edits. If not, I have about 27. Austin8310 L'Agence Spatiale européenne Bonjour, donc les "Gens" appelés de l'Antarctique. Je suis Jean-Jacques Dordain, le président de L'Agence Spatiale européenne. Voir comme nos partenaires, l'Aereonautics National et l'Administration Spatiale a arrangé des communications avec vous, nous de l'ESA aimerait à aussi. S'il vous plaît répondre, les Bons gens d'Antarctique. --Jean-Jacques Dordain, et L'Agence Spatiale européenne. Translation Hello, so called "People" of the Antarctic. I am Jean-Jacques Dordain, chairman of The European Space Agency. Seeing as our partners, the National Aereonautics and Space Administration have arranged communications with you, we of the ESA would like to as well. Please respond, Good people of Antarctica. --Jean-Jacques Dordain, and The European Space Agency. Hello. Hello. I'm bored, so I thought I should say hello. Hello. -Metalmanager (must go and fix sig...) Rollback Request Hey TurtleShroom! Wanna vote for/neutral/against me as a rollback? Go here! [:-)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 01:39, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey TurtleShroom!!!! What's up????? Be sure to check out my new wiki, MEPIS Linux Wiki!!!!!!! -- My Talk 02:19, 5 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Actually, the message on Youtube saying that I would quit was ages past, back when I first started here. I love it here now and I would never trade anything to quit being active here. As for 1337Lollie, if he comes here, prepare to get your ban button ready. I'm very good friends with 1337Lollie and he swears like a trooper. His kind of humour is VERY rude, but despite all that, he's a pretty fun guy. Before he got his 10th ban on CP, we used to annoy the Mwa Mwa Penguins in the Pet Shop, and break the fourth wall on Club Penguin quite a lot. 1337Lollie doesn't hate anyone, he just mainly picks it how he sees it, then takes the absolute rinse out of it. He attends alternative school with me. I was put in there for truanting, he was put in there for constant swearing/smart comments. I doubt he'd join here though, since he's banned from CP. I could try to convince him though. (Talk to me!) 02:27, 5 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. I'm already a Bureaucrat, lol. RE: Good Evening I know, buddy!!!!!! Oh wait... are you in the Eastern Time???? It is not evening... it is 'NIGHT! I gotta go to bed soon, because my computer says 9:30 PM... just about. I am still doing good editing this Wiki, even the fun from Wiki's is going away Pretty soon, I will have to update my Mozilla Firefox to version 3.07 -- My Talk 02:28, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I still run 3.0.3.. -- 12:56, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Regarding 1337Lollie Just an update TS. After numerous IRC/Ventrillo chats with him, 1337Lollie has agreed to come to the wiki. I told him you wanted to learn about tolerance, and I can honestly say that he is your main man for that department, as he will break the fourth wall to an extent that not even Explorer could comprehend. He's even going to go so far as to try numerous attempts to "convert" you he says. What's even more stranger is that he isn't going to purposely try to offend you, but to try your patience very hard. In other news, I'm glad you liked the Abyss Knight article. I've been trying to buckle down hard on the COC, since I've been noticing that a few users on this wiki actually look up to me. Don't feel bad about the UNCP business, I mainly go to 1337 for an external source - a second opinion on actions. When I feel there is something beyond my control, I ask for his opinions about it. I'll show you the MSN convo me and 1337lollie had. I'm dec, 1337Lollie is The Uncensored Derek. dec says: derek dec says: join CPFW plx. The Uncensored Derek says: lolwut. dec says: well, a friend of mine wants to learn tolerance dec says: so I would assume that means that he wants to give users a fair go and not go nuts with the block button The Uncensored Derek says: I smell trap. The Uncensored Derek says: I also smell some fish from a woman's censored dec says: lol dec says: its not a trap dec says: the "zealot" you refer to, is called TurtleShroom. He wants to learn from you to become a better person The Uncensored Derek says: What the censored? The Uncensored Derek says: That's censored censored in so different levels. The Uncensored Derek says: Usually a person who I take the rinse out of gets real offended and goes like "ZOMG U NOOOOOB censored U censored censored" The Uncensored Derek says: Although, I do like the idea of someone recognizing me in my glory. dec says: aha ha ha dec says: well, the way I see it, you could probably get away with a lot of stuff normal users couldn't get away with. dec says: i'll back you up for the first few days you're there, but after that, its all up to you. The Uncensored Derek says: And after those first few days, I'm more than likely to meet Mr.Block. The Uncensored Derek says: Also known as Explorer. The Uncensored Derek says: Besides, why the censored would I go on a censored Club Penguin Wiki? I'm forever banned on the game. The Uncensored Derek says: I helped you when you had no idea what to do, but I fail to see the concept of me joining. dec says: alright, lets cover the basics dec says: 1 dec says: you'd have a lot more freedom, since TS really wants to learn tolerance. dec says: basically, he wants to learn to respect other peoples' views and opinions. dec says: 2 dec says: i'm an administrator there, but i will only back you up for a few days during your visit. I must handle problems on wikia in a fair and unbiased matter, whether it be a friend or not. dec says: 3 dec says: you'd make really good articles. your imagination is brilliant. The Uncensored Derek says: To sweeten the deal, lets place a bet. The Uncensored Derek says: If I get banned in a week, you owe me ten bucks. The Uncensored Derek says: And if I don't, then I owe you ten bucks. The Uncensored Derek says: Agreed? dec says: agreed. dec says: just follow the COC and you'll be fine. I know you're capable of manipulating the rules to an extent that you like them, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem for you. (Talk to me!) 12:58, 5 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Its good to have tolerance towards other users, but you need to learn when they cross the line, punishment needs to be dealt. Lollie does not have a history of using people as far as I know of. He never actually takes things seriously, so my advice is to not take him seriously either. I don't agree with Lollie's perception over Explorer, because I believe Explorer deserves it. He created the most referenced, well-known article called USA, and there's a plethora of articles he's made. I doubt my writing skills could match his. In fact, I don't think anyone here is overrated. Be the champion of the people, not the servant of your own ego, and you will always be remembered in my opinion. I'm flattered that you think I have the potential to make a career out of this, but to tell the truth, I've already made my mind up. I wish to join the army when I'm older, or if that fails, then I'll pursue Photoshop careers. Since I'm at that age where I need to start thinking about work, I'm considering taking a Photoshopping course. My signatures are amateur compared to ones found on GFX sites. And I just noticed that I was put on Wall of Fame. I don't really know what to say lol. I'm glad that my work is paying off and that people enjoy my articles. Its hard for me to think that when I first came here, I was a complete newb who had no idea about wikia formatting, how to create articles and stuff like that. (Talk to me!) 02:27, 6 March 2009 (UTC) thanks man! Man thanks for making thehistory of the coin sack for me I was busy at school and playing wi-fi!Tails6000 20:13, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Stuffs Hi TS! Just here to tell you my latest news! Sk8itbot's blog got 2,000 hits! WOO! Go to incebound at the iceberg on Sunday for the party! And...on that very same day, It's my birthday! I have a white puffle...I forgot what the name you suggested was and called it Jitsu...but when I get enough coins, I'll get another one and call it what you requested. I nearly have 4,000 edits on CPW, I need to get ahead of barkjon. And now, I'm watching Star wars for the first time and trying to remember what else I was going to say....OH YES! Metalmanager is role-playable too! Can you put the template on his talk? Thanks. So...what's new with you? --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] 20:25, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Mayor McFlapp doesn't go it alone! Hi, TS! I just wanted to inform you of the complexity of the Fourth Wall and the jobs it takes to make stories come to life. Mayor McFlapp's job as Universal Narrator is not the only job concerning the "prrrrrrroduction and pulication of books." There are three others, in fact: # The Author, who comes up with and writes stories. # The Director, who makes sure that stories don't go out of order or break a Universe's Laws (e.g. the COC) and checks grammar and spelling. Most Directors are rather annoying -- see this. # The Illustrator, who draws the pictures for stories. Most Illustrators have gigantic studios that resemble an enlarged children's picture editing studio program and a deputation of helpers who handle the enormous painting tools. This job is relatively new. How 'bout it? We need a creature to fill in the vacant position of Illustrator, though, so can you help me? Thanks! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 19:08, 7 March 2009 (UTC) More Info Each fictional universe/alternate dimension has a set of so-called Masters (Author, Narrator, Director, and Illustrator). For example, the Redwall universe has a set of Masters, the VeggieTales universe has a set of Masters, and the Spongebob universe has a set of Masters. The only universe without a set of Masters is Reality, since it is separated from the Fictional Universes by the Fourth Wall. Smaller "walls" separate the fictional universes from each other, but you can easily cross them via portal. Finally, each Master has one or more "helpers" that act like secretaries, helping out and doing things to make each Master's job a little easier. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 20:51, 7 March 2009 (UTC) The Welcoming Party arises Well Turtleshroom.. here I am. Ready to ban me? 1337Lollie 06:29, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Don't hate me for this Due to unforseen circumstances, 1337Lollie has gone beyond control and I was forced to block him. I've had numerous users complain to me about his actions, so I hope I didn't burst your bubble. I will personally teach you tolerance instead, but in a calm, friendly manner. *assumes teacher mode* Tolerance is a good trait in a person that builds you up to become a better person in the adult world. Examples of Tolerance are; *Applying yourself to the full extent of your potential - even if you don't like the task at hand. *Allowing others to voice their opinions and respecting their moral beliefs and standards. *Being friendly - but fair to other people in the world. Examples of Tolerance; I dislike doing school work and such (but most kids think the same about that) but I still do it. The reason being, because I look forward to my future in the army. This kind of example is also related to perserverance However, you must learn where to draw the line between Tolerance and being Biased. These two things, if not delivered correctly, can end up in disastrous results. For example, I was almost going to ban 1337Lollie since he made that first comment, but I desisted. I assume a few people thought I was being a bit biased about that, and giving him the advantage. I decided to give him a chance, and he blew it. Therefore, I had no choice but to block him. Now my question to you is; How would you display Tolerance? (Talk to me!) 16:11, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Mabel and Director Benny's secrets revealed... OMG! Mabel just revelaed Director Benny's and her secrets! See Talk:Happyface141 and Director Benny for more. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 21:36, 8 March 2009 (UTC) What fun would that be? Good idea... but what fun would that be? If the Author's job simply falls to humans... then why have the jobs of Narrator and Illustrator? I'm assuming that if the users can write articles and stories, they can also draw pictures, so that would be it for poor Mayor McFlapp and the new Illustrator Keith. Sorry, but I have to say no. It takes all the fun out of the Masters of the Universe thing, and it also leaves a distant cousin of Mabel as the only Master of the Universe (:O). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 01:45, 11 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Hello Explorer! LOL! It's MS Sam! I'm still trying to find a decent voice synthesizer like it for Linux. KMouth looks interesting though.. -- 20:56, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Hiya! Long time no see! What's up with you? Have you heard of the Massereene attacks? It was by the RIRA against British Forces. I think I may join the Irish Republican Army, I know my Dad is going off to fight for sure. He is leaving after Saint Padraig's day. Read the quote at my user page. I stood on top of my Mum's car and read it in the town centre , despite many police and civillian threats. I was almost fined (maybe even arrested), but then I reminded the peelers that this country lets the people have the most freedom of speech in the world. As I said, my Da is joining the RIRA, and the thoughts of it have been stirring in my mind. So, how have you been lately? -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 21:36, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Ireland Stuff You are absoloutely right! Im very proud of you, that brought a shine to my eye. In other news: My Best Friend has joined the wiki! In sadder news: My Da is joining the RIRA to fight in Northern Ireland In other news: I have next week off because of Saint Padraig's day! In sadder news: I have to work through the week (I have a part time job) and clean up at the Dublin Parade In other news: Im going to Italy for Easter Break! Easter break lasts for three weks over here, though im only going for one. Im going to be in a Rising 1916|Easter Rising] reenactment on good friday. I will also be having a spring festival after next week. In happier news: We have been studying religions in school, and Christianity is really starting to speak to me. Have a great day/night/weekend/week/month/year/life! =) And in Irish "Dia Dhuit!" (Pronounced Jee-ya Je-wit!). That can either mean "God (Or Gods) be with you", or "Hello". -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 01:15, 14 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Block Ok, that was a complete joke! JK, if you like. Triskelle's brother got on his account and spammed the wiki senseless, even blocking both Tails and Kwiksilver for no morally valid reason. I had to block his account and strip his sysopship to prevent any more power abuse. The real Triskelle came back, dealt with his brother, and unblocked himself. That's all there is to it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 21:50, 17 March 2009 (UTC) New journal entry Because of your wish, old buddy, I have made a new entry in my journal. It's about me going into Turtle Atoll, and...well, you have to read it to find out the rest. I also uploaded a new version of the USA map, adding Exploration Island.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:02, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Frys Chalet Hey TS! Check it out: I made Frys Chalet a high quality article! Like it? --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 00:33, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Well? What happened? Is anyone coming bacl? Please, tell me everything. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 00:34, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Turtleshroom, please tell me what is going on. Was my apology accepted? Am I still blocked? Are the quitters coming back? Please tell me! Im anxious to know!! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 00:42, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Since you Like Billy Mays....... Feel free to add on to the story Billy Becomes a Citizen if you want. You're a really good editor. Speeddasher RE:Cancer! Well the good news is that I survived. I went under the knife at around 3pm yesterday, and afterwards I saw a light. I smiled because I thought someone was taking my picture, and then I woke up. I'm somewhat cured, just bald at the moment. The hair will probably grow back though. As for the death, we'll have none of that. Although if I died (which will hopefully be in a really long time) then I would want a statue of King Harkinian, with the inscription of "This statue is what all true warriors strive for!", and I would like people to put a plate of Dinner next to the statue once in awhile =P (Talk to me!) 07:49, 21 March 2009 (UTC) YOU RULE According to Rockhopper, YOU ROCK! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Internet Fads IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR has been out there for who knows how long. Dominic invented it I believe. The big fads at the moment are THIS VIDEO CONTAINS action, action WHILE I PLAY UNFITTING MUSIC, and there's a plethora of others. Once I get Sony Vegas back, I'm going to get onto the THIS VIDEO CONTAINS fad. (Talk to me!) 01:04, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Mudkipz So I herd u liek Mudkipz eh? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XViZoUUB-gk This is probably my favourite out of the mudkip videos around. (Talk to me!) 01:10, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Award! =D You have received my '''Award', for being awesome! =D --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 17:35, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Read this I know how much you like Mario, and I happen to have found an interesting flash movie; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBAay9nPtOU (Talk to me!) 05:14, 23 March 2009 (UTC) GFDL? Is the GFDL on a page when copyright is used? And does GFDL allow link that content with stuff under GFDL? I know the GPL does NOT allow both. -- 23:33, 24 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Sorry I didn't reply to that message earlier; playing Diablo 2 more frequently with 1337Lollie. Speaking of which, he was actually trying to convince me to stay despite him being blocked, getting anger taken out by him and everything else. Once you get to know him, he's actually quite nice but he appears to be mean to other users only because of certain events that happened 7 years ago that I shan't talk about. I'll try to make this short and sweet; I'm quitting. Due to yesterday's fiasco with everyone bearing witness to my anger and certain words that shouldn't be said flying around coming from my keyboard, I will leave. Most of this is my fault, but I find it EXTREMELY rude that the users here refuse to let me take ownership of my articles that I made. It's true, I have copyright on all of my articles but I seriously can't be bothered to go through the trouble with authorities. I have been to Court so many times it is not funny. Plus, I really don't want to hassle anyone here; they would be forced to spend thousands of dollars for plane tickets to Australia, spend thousands of dollars for Hotels (some of them might come with complimentary Princess and Koopalings), and if I won the case, spend hundreds of thousands of dollars on Copyright charges. I am not fit to be a Bureaucrat here so I shall leave. I'm well aware that several users look up to me but the stuff I came out with yesterday was really low. As my favourite villain Dimentio says; And so I leave, like an unseen dodgeball in an echoing gymnasium. If you want to talk to me again, I'll be on either one of the following sites; www.ggtrades.com (Diablo 2 trading site, my account is Daroach) www.youtube.com (Will be still running my YT account, despite that I deleted my videos) or if you have hotmail, you can add me on ddd55792@hotmail.com I bid thee Adu, (Talk to me!) 04:17, 25 March 2009 (UTC) RE: I changed my mind. Right now I'm restoring all of my articles and art. Since many people enjoyed them, it wouldn't be fair on other users, and I sure don't want to to other people. People will be likely to edit them when I'm gone, so I won't be depriving them of that. POGOPUNK32 21:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Call Recording that PROOVES He hasnt got Rockhoppers password http://rs791.rapidshare.com/files/213826613/rec__18888614111_26_Mar_2009_17_06_11.Mp3 -- 17:18, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Did u hear the recording? - sk8itbot My accsent? Oh, thanks! I dont have ANY hard feeling against you, I just think that shark is overrated, no hate, no jelusy, i cant even spell the word for goodness sake! I like your accsent (cant spell that eather...) in your video "the wiki at christmas" Metal says "TurtleShroom says what?" I say "Hello!" Metal Shouts From Outher room "HUH???" I Shout "HELLLOOO!" Metal says "OH HELLO, TELL HIM HELLO TOO!" Also, if you would like the number for club penguin dial +18888614111 into skype and hit 2 when the lady says to! If you have skype Il be happy to add you, now we both know our voices, we could call! Anyway, Thanks for not banning me! Good-bye! -- 18:59, 26 March 2009 (UTC) P.S: Is it just me? or do you AND me both type REALY LONG letters to people? Huh.. Strange, oh well, its awesome bye! P.P.S: I would NEVER say any names to anyone! By the way, yes im british, im actually scottish, but I havent picked up the scotish accsent yet! P.P.P.S: Do you have skype? yeah, I know, Im happy with my voice, I like yours too! religion can be a strage thing! But, if your happy with your religion then it can be amazing! Anyway, Did you call club penguin yet? Talk to you on shout box! -- 20:10, 26 March 2009 (UTC) seizures I think that seizures should be off-limits on Project:Thats Death! One of my relitaves had a seizure and died :( so i think that should be struck off! -- 21:09, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Maledict Article TS, what do you think of the new Maledict article? Please use it in the Great Darktonian Pie War =] POGOPUNK32 06:14, 28 March 2009 (UTC) i'm MTM's bro. R2-D2-901 Conficker Actually, Windoze 3.11 is immune because of it's disability preventing it running Win32 (the virus is 32-bit) only 16-bit apps with win32s. If you still use Infernal Exploder to browse the web, you are a really big sitting duck. 1998 called, it wants it's browser back. And XP and Vista are NOT immune.. Firefox will help make the shield bigger, but Linux is better. I run it, so I'm immune! --Zapwire 09:40, 1 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. I thought you may like this CP music video! Turn up the speakers! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0 --Zapwire 09:41, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Haha Coming from the person who thinks I'm evil, excuse me while I clean my ears out, and try to comprehend that again. 1337Lollie 09:24, 3 April 2009 (UTC) 81.151.117.75 Thank you. *He was breaking wikicode on List of Console Games and Penguinsoft Entertainment. *He had terrible grammar, which I had to fix every edit he made. *He claimed his article was maker of the PXBOX. *Modifing good edits to bad. --Zapwire (talk) 16:58, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Coineascar/Twilight Its done! Like it? It was pretty hard to do with no death! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle. Fear me or face the wrath of my army of robotic leprechauns riding rabid minks! Dont bother me on my excessively long signature that could almost pass as spam.']] 19:53, 5 April 2009 (UTC) evil Fluffy 21 article Its currently under construction, please add on to it. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Notice Hey TS, I need to inform you that a cavalcade of users will be coming in here shortly. We all know about 1337Lollie, well he's invited his clan members over here. Zy-El (the leader of Clan RV) is sending his goons over here. (Talk to me!) 05:59, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Is that good or bad? --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 14:58, 7 April 2009 (UTC) RE-ADMIN HAPPYFACE!!! RE: Well the issue has been resolved now, thank goodness. Thanks for defending us though, I think due to Bugzy and Crack's humor, Explorer is starting to like us lol. ClockWerk435 16:45, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Democracy Quotes I have compiled below a list of quotes from the Wikipedia article on Democracy. I think these provide interestng reading based on our conversation yesterday. "Direct democracy is a political system where the citizens participate in the decision-making personally, contrary to relying on intermediaries or representatives. The supporters of direct democracy argue that democracy is more than merely a procedural issue (i.e. voting).50 Most direct democracies to date have been weak forms, relatively small communities, usually city-states. However, some see the extensive use of referenda, as in California, as akin to direct democracy in a very large polity with more than 20 million in California, 1898-1998 (2000) (ISBN 0-8047-3821-1). In Switzerland, five million voters decide on national referendums and initiatives two to four times a year; direct democratic instruments are also well established at the cantonal and communal level. Vermont towns have been known for their yearly town meetings, held every March to decide on local issues. No direct democracy is in existence outside the framework of a different overarching form of government." "The only form of democracy considered acceptable to many anarchists is direct democracy. Some anarchists, however, oppose it. Pierre-Joseph Proudhon argued that the only acceptable form of direct democracy is one in which it is recognized that majority decisions are not binding on the minority, even when unanimous. However, anarcho-communist Murray Bookchin criticized individualist anarchists for opposing democracy, and says "majority rule" is consistent with anarchism. Some anarcho-communists oppose the majoritarian nature of direct democracy, feeling that it can impede individual liberty and opt in favour of a non-majoritarian form of consensus democracy, similar to Proudhon's position on direct democracy." "Democracy in modern times has almost always faced opposition from the existing government. The implementation of a democratic government within a non-democratic state is typically brought about by democratic revolution. Monarchy had traditionally been opposed to democracy, and to this day remains opposed to its abolition, although often political compromise has been reached in the form of shared government. Currently, opposition to democracy exists in communist states, absolute monarchies, and Islamic governments, which appear to have various reasons for opposing the implementation of democracy or democratic reforms." "Economists since Milton Friedman have strongly criticized the efficiency of democracy. They base this on their premise of the irrational voter. To them, voters appear highly uninformed about many political issues, especially relating to economics, and have a strong bias about the few issues on which they are fairly knowledgeable. For example, members of labor unions are most passionate and informed about labor policies." "Chicago economist, Donald Wittman, has written numerous works attempting to counter these common views of his colleagues. He argues democracy is efficient based on the premise of rational voters, competitive elections, and relatively low political transactions costs. Economist Bryan Caplan argues, while Wittman makes strong arguments for the latter two points, he cannot overcome the insurmountable evidence in favor of voter irrationality. It still remains the Achilles heel of democratic government. The problem is not mere lack of information; it is that voters badly interpret and judge the information they do have." "Plato's the Republic presents a critical view of democracy through the narration of Socrates: "Democracy, which is a charming form of government, full of variety and disorder, and dispensing a sort of equality to equals and unequaled alike."69 In his work, Plato lists 5 forms of government from best to worst. Assuming that the Republic was intended to be a serious critique of the political thought in Athens, Plato argues that only Kallipolis, an aristocracy lead by the unwilling philosopher-kings (the wisest men) is a just form of government. The other forms of government place too much focus on lesser virtues, and degenerate into each other from best to worst, starting with Timocracy, which overvalues honour. Then comes Oligarchy, overvaluing wealth, which is followed by Democracy. In Democracy, the oligarchs, or merchant, are unable to wield their power effectively and the people take over, electing someone who plays on their wishes, by throwing lavish festivals etc. However, the government grants the people too much freedom, and the state degenerates into the fourth form, Tyranny/mob rule. The Founding Fathers of the United States intended to address this criticism by combining democracy with republicanism. A constitution would limit the powers of what a simple majority can accomplish." "More recently, democracy is criticised for not offering enough political stability. As governments are frequently elected on and off there tends to be frequent changes in the policies of democratic countries both domestically and internationally. Even if a political party maintains power, vociferous, headline grabbing protests and harsh criticism from the mass media are often enough to force sudden, unexpected political change. Frequent policy changes with regard to business and immigration are likely to deter investment and so hinder economic growth. For this reason, many people have put forward the idea that democracy is undesirable for a developing country in which economic growth and the reduction of poverty are top priority." "Politicians need votes to continue in power. Hence, whenever possible, they subvert the constitutional machinery to gain favours and to appeal to narrow interests (i.e. their vote bank) instead of working for the welfare of the people at large. Politicians are in charge of the constitutional machinery to a high degree, but their interest is not in upholding it, but in using it (as far as allowed) to remain in power." "Democratic institutions work on consensus to decide an issue, which usually takes longer than a unilateral decision." "Mere elections is just one aspect of the democratic process. If one examines the central tenets of democracy, i.e. equality and freedom, these are frequently absent in ostensibly democratic countries such as Pakistan and Afghanistan. Moreover, in many countries, democratic participation is less than 50% at times, which makes them democracies only in name." And, in other news... I just got some CP Trading Cards! I can't wait to unlock them!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 15:34, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Genius I made the screenhogs. We had RocketSnails. Harry Plopper is from the Simpsons Movie. Please help, it's a work in progress. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 21:35, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Job the Underground PWN Mafia doesn't need to shred pwnage, since sheepman dropped the charges. Bugzy 19:23, 21 April 2009 (UTC) RE:HEY!!! Well I only have one thing to say to that. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!! Speeddasher RE:Drawing request I'll start working on it tomorrow, or tonight if I can. Also awsome parody of Phineas and Ferb. It's one of my favorite shows. Speeddasher Here's the picture your magesty! Lol! Anyways here's the pic you requested TS. I hope you like it. Speeddasher I'm glad you like it. Feel free to request a pic any time. Speeddasher Report I've also done another investigation of F21. He has a Wii--HappyfaceWantsToTalk 19:48, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Happyface is grounded right now. Really bad grade on test! He hates English. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 20:47, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Ben = Banned Oooh!!!! *shudders* Ben deserves to be blocked for infinity and a day. I cannot imagine such hatred against anyone else. Spongebob should get two-thirds of what Ben gets, as he participated in it, too. Of course, that's my opinion, but I'm sure most of the admins will agree with me. Ben asked for the Banhammer, and, boy, am I giving it to him! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 03:26, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hi! Please vote at the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Requests for Adminship! For me! --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 14:11, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Want to be friends? RE: Dang it. I've been busted, I can imagine the anti-cheaters snorting up right now. Everyone's going to know about it so I may as well tell; For one, sneaky is my middle name >=] Now then, I've gotten a reliable tip that there is a Toy Code Generator on the market. One of my good associates is trying to claim it, except the person who made it is asking for a paypal hacker activation code. Since no one I know has such a thing, he's going to offer money to the person in exchange for his program. Me, living in West Australia, can see the need for this program. They don't sell the toys here, and if you were to buy one using AUS currency, its ridiculously expensive. 70 dollars for 3 keychains? Nty. The program doesn't ban, gain membership, steal passwords, or any other thing like that. All it does is generates toy codes that work. Bugzy 18:03, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Well, the program apparently runs a .bat and hacks into all of CP's files. Then the person runs the Toy Code generator and gets toy codes. It's probably illegal, but I don't really see Club Penguin pressing charges on a kid, something they apparently protect. The way the code generator is made, it would be highly impossible to get banned from it. Word is going to spread about it, Club Penguin's going to find out, but I doubt they would be able to get it anyway. If I manage to obtain it and you want some codes, I'll let ya know. Bugzy 20:14, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Looking at that slab of evidence you just posted on that case, I can offer you little help. You pretty much just PWNed him right there. I'll back you up on what you said, but I'll wait until he replies. Bugzy 20:22, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Telling it like it is proves hazardous to one's health Prepare to censor a crapload of stuff I censored censored of my censored. 1337Lollie 20:26, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Clarification Ever since I brought up ad hominem on the wiki, you guys have been defining it wrongly. Just thought I'd give you a clarification. THIS is an example of ad hominem. Everything ad hominem is underlined. ::Prosecutor: My client was smacked in the face by a banana! You can't possibly listen to the defense, he's a stupid puffle and related to Mabel! ::Defense: Oh, yeah? Well, your client hit me in the face with a pie! Plus, you flunked all your tests in school and threw orange juice at the teacher! Neither side is attacking the other's arguments; they're just attacking each other. THIS is NOT ad hominem. ::Prosecutor: My client was smacked in the face with a banana, and I have proof! The suspect was found in an igloo kitchen, throwing away a banana with a bruise mark. He matches the description that my client gave me. ::Defense: My client would like to counter-sue. He says that your client pied him in the face, and we both have proof. A suspicious number of pies were baked by your client the afternoon before my client was pied.... more than she usually bakes..... Furthermore, your client was found in the same igloo's kitchen, washing out the remains of a smashed pie from a pie tin! Both sides are giving proof for their accusations, so this is not ad hominem. Court cases will inevitably have each side accusing the other for a crime, so accusation is not necessarily ad hominem. ::Judge: Well, I think I know why your clients were attacking each other! They were in the same family, and they and their relatives all had a food fight! Class dismissed! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 13:07, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, good. I've been meaning to define ad hominem for ages.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 16:35, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Don't worry...... I read the thing about AgentGenius sending you a death threat. I can't promise I'll stop you from getting banned, but I will try and help you as much as possible. Speeddasher Logo can we open a contest where peeps can submit some new logos for the wiki, coz I dunno how long that logo's been there, but it needs an update. also, i have a feeling it might be time to archive again, coz scrolling down here is too much work for me to do. Bugzy 04:37, 13 May 2009 (UTC)